


Tattoos and Flower Petals

by orphan_account, Rune_Senpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, abandoned, m/m - Freeform, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rune_Senpai/pseuds/Rune_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's always the same for Eren; Wake up, go to work, survive another day, make whatever money you could manage, go home. It never changes. Or at least, until the Brunette meets a certain raven-haired male who just happens to work at that cozy little Flower shop across from his own Tattoo Parlor. He goes by the name Levi; and his life is practically equal to that of the teen's. They were both looking for a difference. And to think they didn't meet sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [offtowonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offtowonderland/gifts), [and My Heichou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+My+Heichou).



> Well, here's my first Fanfic, guys! Please go easy on me. It's based off a roleplay between me and a friend. We found a prompt, and yeah. The rating is Mature for future chapters, and mostly for swearing and trigger warnings. There will be references to various things that could serve as triggers. Alcohol, swearing, abuse, and various others. Chances are there'll be multiple chapters in the future. Until then! (This fic was inspired by a new friend of mine, Faith, aswell as my beloved Heichou and Senpai, Gianna. Both have inspired me, and I strive to someday be anywhere near as great as them. Love you both; Keep being great, and keep being you!)

_~Eren's POV~_

  
It was still relatively early in the morning, the sun only beginning to peek over the horizon. The crisp morning's air was chilly, cold against my skin. I adjusted the hood of my sweater further over me in attempt to escape the frigid breeze, but to no avail. Strolling down the sidewalk, I eventually came to a stop at a building. 'Wings of Freedom Tattoo Parlor'. It was a rather small building, but it was pretty homey; especially to someone who worked here everyday.

Sliding the key into the front door, I unlocked it and slipped inside. I sighed, closing the door behind me as I switched the lights on as well and corrected the sign in the front window from 'Closed' to 'Open'. Tossing my sweater onto the back of a leather chair nearby, I wandered about the room to a mirror, gazing at myself and running my fingers through my hair. Hopefully today wouldn't be such a long day; at least I had woken up in a decently good mood. I walked about the parlor, checking to make sure everything was still in its place.

Heading over to the small fridge in the back of the room - which was there for the sake of customers on the most part, but hey, I deserved something every now and then too - I pulled out a can of an energy drink, nudging the fridge door shut with my hip as I popped open the can and took a swig. Gazing about,I headed over to my little table in the corner of the room, throwing myself back into my chair. With a small content sigh, I set my drink down and pulled a few sketches that were scattered about on the tabletop towards me. Not only did I ink the body art, I also created the designs; something I did in hopes to attract a few extra customers with my intricate pieces. Grabbing a pencil and some inking pens, I shook out my hair and set to work. Over the course of a few hours, I continued sketching out whatever came to mind on the papers; currently trying to think of a new series to add to the variety of styles and options I had for sale.

After finishing up another rough draft, I found myself zoning out pretty fast. I had gotten a decent amount of sleep the night prior, so this confused me a bit. I guess the extra hours I decided to work weren't doing me well. Shrugging it off, I sat back in my chair and gazed out the front window of my shop. I noticed the small flower shop across from me was already open - and, deciding some more of that fresh morning air couldn't hurt, if anything it'd just wake me up more - I found myself tossing my jacket back on and putting the 'Be back soon' sigh up in the window as I headed out with my energy drink. I had planned to visit this little shop for a while, since it had been around longer than my own shop, but had never actually gotten around to it. I locked the door behind me as I exited, strolling across the street and examining the exterior as I entered.

_~Levi's POV~_

  
Living right above your place of business had its perks. I could open whenever I wanted, close whenever I wanted, hell, I could even sleep in the shop if that's what I pleased. I wouldn't of course, but I could if I wanted to. Starting early in the day, maybe around 5 A.M., I'd wake up, brew coffee, jump in the shower, get dressed and head downstairs, flicking on the lights and changing the sign on the front door. I ran a quaint little flower shop, 'Isabel's Garden', named after my younger sister. I loved the place, set in a small part of town with a line of locally owned businesses.

Across from me was a Tattoo Parlor, owned by a younger man I'd never met. I didn't have any tattoos, so there really wasn't a point in going over and introducing myself. I knew most of my customers would come in around ten, so I had time.

I walked my store, readjusting flowers and watering them. The store wasn't rich and thriving, but it was doing okay. With at least five people coming in everyday. It made money and I wasn't starving.

But, I do admit, my life was a little monotonous, I did the same thing every day, and nothing really new ever happened. Nothing interesting. I was slowly growing tired of the routine. Snapping out of my thoughts, my head flicked up at the sound of the door opening, seeing the boy from across the street. Shaking my head, I set down the roses I had been holding, slipping my gloves off my hands and walking to the front desk, plopping down in my chair and watching the man walking around my shop.

"Now, I'm not going to ask what you're doing in a flower shop at 6 A.M., but can I help you?"

\---

"Ah, just browsing. Need some inspiration for my current works." The Brunette waved it off and gave a small chuckle, glancing over his shoulder at the man at the desk before letting his eyes linger back to the arrangements of flowers placed around. The Ravenette blushed under the taller male's gaze, turning back and taking a deep breath as he stood.

"You know, the Ghost Orchids are a big hit. They're really beautiful and have very intricate designs." He said, pulling said flower from a vase near his desk. "I would say a rose, but those are highly overdone."

The words caught the teen's attention, causing him to tilt his head and turn back to the other, humming in thought as he advanced towards the front desk to get a better look at the flower.

"Hmm.. this would serve as a nice challenge." He murmured to himself, studying everything from the petals to the stem.

"How much are they?" He questioned, his ocean eyes lighting up a bit.

"For how many? A dozen would be thirty dollars, but a singular one would be two." The shorter male answered, pushing the vased flowers close to the male on the other end of the desk. Walking back to his chair, he sat down, clicking on the register.

"Ahm.. A dozen couldn't hurt." The chocolate-haired teen thought for a moment, then gave a light shrug, deciding he could spare a bit of money. He picked up one of the flowers, holding it gently between his fingers and gingerly twirling it about to examine it; as if the slightest wrong move could kill the fragile plant. The darker-haired man watched him with interest, his eyebrows furrowing.

_~Levi's POV~_

Okay, he wasn't what I expected, but was that bad? He wasn't shoving the flowers into his coat, (Seen that before, I cringe every time.) and he wasn't crumpling or damaging them. I popped out the register drawer, startling myself a bit.

"That'll be thirty dollars, forty two cents." I watched as he set the flower back into the vase, reaching into his pocket of his jeans and pulling out his wallet. He flipped through what I could only imagine were his identification and shopping cards, stopping at a little pocket that contained dollars and some change. He spared a few dollars, taking some out and counting it over before handing it to me, a small smile on his features.

"Keep the change," Taking the money, I gasped as I realized it was two twenties. I stuttered out a thank you, my eyes wide, scrambling to put the money away and closing the register gently. I walked into the back room, pulling out a box for the flowers. I gently laid them in, closing the box and putting a black string around the middle to keep the box from opening. I returned and handed him the box.

"Have a nice day, brat. And.. thanks." He simply grinned at my words, giving a respectful bow of his head as he chuckled under his breath. He picked up the box tenderly, being careful not to tilt it.

"To you as well, and it's nothing, really. You can expect to see me again here when I get off work. You have some interesting flowers here." He mused, giving a small wave and turning on his heels to head out. I watched as he left, raising an eyebrow. So, he was gonna come back? Sure I had nice flowers, but that was reason for him to come back here? I shook my head, picking up the flower he had held, a faint smile making its way onto my face. I'd wished for something interesting to happen. Maybe this was it.


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the inactivity, and this probably isn't what you were looking forward to as an update.

This fic in particular will be discontinued (For now, at least ), but I will most definitely get around to posting some other stuff. Whether it be one-shots, or taking another attempt at a full chaptered story. Keep an eye out. I'll try not to abandon any more fics in the future. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I still love you all; I promise. <3


End file.
